Mitternachtsgeflüster
by Amunet
Summary: Draco x Harry; Inhalt: Der Krieg ist beendet und Draco ist zu aller Verwunderung zurück in Hogwarts, um seinen Schulabschluss zu beenden. Sein Leben ist nicht einfach und eines Nachts steht er auf dem Astronomieturm, erfasst von einer melancholischen Stimmung und denkt über alles nach, als sich die Tür öffnet.


**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Mitternachtsgeflüster

**Story:**

Der Krieg ist beendet und Draco ist zu aller Verwunderung zurück in Hogwarts, um seinen Schulabschluss zu beenden. Sein Leben ist nicht einfach und eines Nachts steht er auf dem Astronomieturm, erfasst von einer melancholischen Stimmung und denkt über alles nach, als sich die Tür öffnet.

**Paring:**

Harry X Draco

**Warnung:**

Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemon / Lime (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen)

**Disclaimer:**

Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu J. K. Rowling zurückgebracht. ***smile***

**Betaleser:**

Die fabelhafte, extrem fleißige **Smokey Sky**

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

_Diese FF mochte ich __**Fireangel**__ und __**Punkyx3**__ widmen, da mich diese beiden mit ihren Anregungen, ihren Gedankengängen und ihren wundervollen Wesen immer wieder inspirieren. Ich danke euch. _

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

**Mitternachtsgeflüster**

Die Nacht ist warm. Keine Wolke steht am Himmel und die Sterne funkeln um die Wette. Der Anblick ist wunderschön und dennoch fühle ich mich nicht glücklich. Eine merkwürdige Stimmung hat von mir Besitz ergriffen, während ich in die Dunkelheit hinaus starre. Ich bin müde. So müde. Doch meine Müdigkeit ist nicht körperlich. Es ist eine mentale Müdigkeit und sie erdrückt mich allmählich, denn nichts kann meine Kraftreserven auffüllen. Ich habe so vieles probiert in den letzten Wochen, aber bisher vergebens.

Wind kommt auf. Er ist kühl, umschmeichelt meine Arme und fühlt sich angenehm an. Fast erscheint es mir wie eine zarte Berührung und mit einem Mal sehe ich klar. Das, was mir fehlt, ist ein Mensch, der mir Liebe und Zuneigung gibt. Jemand, der mich in Momenten wie diesen, in denen ich mich schwach und verletzlich fühle, einfach in die Arme nimmt. Es geht nicht darum, mir irgendwelche Schwüre in die Ohren zu raunen, sondern einfach um das Gefühl, nicht länger allein zu sein.

Meine Chancen hierzu stehen denkbar schlecht. Ich habe mir die Steine selbst in den Weg gelegt. Auch wenn ich wieder zurück bin, wenn ich nach all dem Grauen wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt bin, um meinen Abschluss nachzuholen, ich habe Mist gebaut. So großen Mist. Weshalb habe ich mich für die Seite des Dunklen Lords entscheiden müssen? Weshalb habe ich arrogant und dumm, wie ich war, geglaubt, dass ich die Gunst von ihm erlangen könnte? Dass ich für ihn morden könnte? Dass es mir Ruhm einbringen würde? Ich war so töricht. Hätte ich doch von Anfang an auf Professor Snape gehört. Hätte ich auf Albus Dumbledore gehört. Ich hätte so viel Kummer ersparen können. Manch eine Hexe und manch ein Zauberer wäre dann vielleicht noch am Leben.

Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich für meine Verbrechen nicht nach Askaban musste. Sie sagten, ich war ein Kind, als ich in die Fänge des Dunklen Lords geriet. Unfähig, der Verlockung seiner Versprechen zu widerstehen. Wie ein Kind, das einen Lutscher vor die Nase gehalten bekam. Ein Vergleich, der massiv hinkt, denn welcher Lutscher verursacht schon einen Krieg? Doch meiner Angst zum Trotz, sie wollten mich nicht ins Gefängnis schicken, angesichts meiner Jugend und der unleugbaren Tatsache, dass dem Dunklen Lord auch reife und erwachsene Zauberer in die Falle gegangen waren. So viele waren gekommen, darunter auch meine Eltern, die sagten, sie hätten unter dem Imperius gestanden. Die Hälfte davon hat gelogen. Ich weiß es, denn ich war bei den Todessern dabei. Mein Vater hat gelogen. Die Macht und die Reinheit des Blutes hatten ihn freiwillig zu einem Helfer werden lassen. Nur bis er erkannte, dass seine Lordschaft uns nicht länger sein Ansehen schenkte, dass der Krieg ein Ausmaß annahm, mit dem wir Malfoys nicht umgehen konnten. Wir waren auf das Grauen keine Sekunde lang vorbereitet gewesen.

Eine Eule schreit auf und in der Ferne kann ich einen dunklen Fleck durch die Luft gleiten sehen. Die Eulen der Schuleulerei und die der anderen Schüler haben ihren Freigang. Irgendwo wird auch mein Uhu Hermes sein und sich seine Mäuse fangen. Allmählich wird mir kalt, innerlich kalt. Meine Gedanken ziehen mich immer weiter herunter. Ich bin isoliert von den anderen. Selbst die Slytherins meiden mich. Es hat sich schnell herumgesprochen, welche Rolle ich im Krieg gespielt hatte. Das Ansehen meiner Familie ist tief gesunken. Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis der Name Malfoy wieder gern gesehen ist in den besseren Kreisen. Bis man vergessen hat, dass ich bis zum Schluss Harry Potter daran hindern wollte, den Dunklen Lord zu stürzen und das, obwohl ich ihm bei mir Zuhause sogar geholfen habe. Hätte ich über seine Identität nicht gelogen – wer weiß, was dann passiert wäre?

Doch eigentlich spielt das alles keine Rolle. Nicht bei dem Problem meiner Einsamkeit. Meine Freundin Pansy hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Sie möchte nicht länger mit mir zusammen sein, nun, da mein Ruf derart beschädigt ist. Wann hatten wir das letzte Mal miteinander geschlafen oder uns geküsst? Es ist so lange her, dass ich mich kaum erinnern kann. Sie war meine erste Freundin, die einzige bisher. Wir waren ein Paar, seit wir 14 Jahre waren und auch, wenn sie meine erste Liebe war, trauere ich ihr nicht nach. Von ihr fühle ich mich verraten, obwohl ihr Verhalten die Erziehung widerspiegelt, die auch ich genossen habe.

„_Nutze die Vorteile, die dir die Menschen bieten und wenn es keinen mehr gibt, geh weiter ohne zurückzublicken."_

Ein Satz, den mein Vater mir von klein auf an eingebläut hat. Ich habe ihn verinnerlicht, wie all seine anderen Sprüche über reines Blut, über Ehre und Ansehen. Wie ein Stück Pergament hat er mich beschrieben mit seinen Worten, mit seinen Lehren. Aber jetzt bin ich ein anderer. Der Krieg hat mir gezeigt, dass es Mittel und Wege gibt, die Tinte zu löschen und einen neuen Text auf Pergament zu schreiben. Es wird nicht von heute auf morgen gehen und auch nicht, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen, dafür ist die Tinte bereits zu sehr von dem Pergament aufgesaugt worden, aber es ist keinesfalls unmöglich.

Ich lächle leicht, als die Tür zum Astronomieturm aufgeht. Die Zuversicht, dass ich der Herr über mich selbst sein kann, verleitet mich dazu. Da ist es mir sogar egal, dass ich beim Herumstromern erwischt werde. Selbst, wenn auch volljährige Zauberer noch Strafarbeiten dafür bekommen.

„Den Schülern ist es verboten, in der Nacht durch das Schloss zu wandern", sagt eine Stimme, mit der ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet habe.

„Potter", entfährt es mir und mein Lächeln verschwindet. Ich drehe mich um, doch von Potter ist keine Spur zu sehen. Das Rauschen von Stoff ist zu hören und da steht er, einen Tarnumhang in der Hand.

Wir sehen uns für einen Moment nur an, doch so sehr ich mich anstrenge, ich kann in seinen Augen nicht lesen. Seine ganze Mimik ist verschlossen. Er löst den Blick, sieht an mir vorbei und ehe ich mich versehe steht er neben mir an der Brüstung. Betrachtet die Aussicht, wie ich es noch vor ein paar Minuten getan habe. Unsicher, was ich nun tun soll, bleibe ich stehen. Soll ich gehen? Soll ich mich zu ihm umdrehen und gerade, als ich beschlossen habe, die Flucht anzutreten, beginnt er zu sprechen.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Eine einfache Frage, die, ausgesprochen von Harry Potter, bedeutungsschwer ist.

„Den Umständen entsprechend", antworte ich.

„Dachte ich mir", meint er nur und sieht weiter in die Ferne. Neugierig, wohin mich dieses unverhoffte Treffen noch führen wird, drehe ich mich wieder um. Wir sind uns nahe, ohne uns zu berühren. Ein einfaches Ausstrecken meiner Hand und ich könnte ihn anfassen, nur um zu testen, ob ich träume oder nicht.

„Wir sollten uns aussprechen, Malfoy. Oder meinst du nicht?"

„Und über was? Soll ich dir erzählen, weshalb ich zum Todesser wurde?"

„Das auch, aber wir könnten auch einfach mit der Frage anfangen, weshalb du zurückgekommen bist."

Erst jetzt sieht er mich an. Sein Blick ist intensiv, fesselnd. Ich kann nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass seine Augen wunderschön sind. Fast sogar zu schön für einen Mann. Selbst ich habe gehört, dass er die Augen seiner Mutter geerbt hat. Sie muss eine schöne Frau gewesen sein.

„Ich mache meinen Schulabschluss fertig."

„Ist das der einzige Grund?" Er fragt nach und ich verstehe es, meine Antwort klang selbst in meinen Ohren lapidar und flach.

„Ich…" Nun bin ich überfordert, was soll ich ihm darauf sagen? Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht so recht. Meine Eltern meinten, es wäre eine gute Idee, so wäre ich ihnen bei ihren Anhörungen durch das Ministerium nicht im Weg und könnte mich sortieren. Wieder zu mir finden und mir Gedanken darüber machen, was ich nun beruflich machen möchte. Meine Karriere als Todesser ist endgültig beendet.

„Verstehe", sagt er und erst jetzt realisiere ich, dass ich meine Gedanken teilweise laut ausgesprochen habe. Er schweigt wieder. Die Stille zwischen uns ist erdrückend. Ich brauche ein paar Minuten, ehe ich mich traue, ihn zu fragen, weshalb er nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen ist.

„Wahrscheinlich aus dem gleichen Grund. Ich muss herausfinden, wie meine Zukunft aussehen soll."

„Ich dachte, du hast schon eine Stelle als Auror?"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Mein Vater hat noch immer ein paar Kontakte ins Ministerium", murmle ich verlegen und werde leicht rot.

„Ja, ich habe eine Stelle angeboten bekommen. Aber im Augenblick habe ich das Gefühl**,** in meinem Leben genug gekämpft zu haben."

Seine Worte bewirken, dass ich mich ihm vertraut fühle. Zum ersten Mal, seit ich ihn kenne, kann ich verstehen, was er mir sagt. Dieses Gefühl trage ich auch in mir. Was ich erlebt habe reicht aus, um jede Nacht von Albträumen geplagt aufzuwachen. So wie heute Nacht. Bei Harry jedoch dürfte das Erlebte um so Vieles schlimmer sein.

„Es tut mir leid", sage ich.

„Was?"

„Alles. Alles, was ich getan habe, um dem Dunklen Lord den Krieg zu ermöglichen. Alles, was ich dir in der Schule angetan habe und alles, was du erleben musstest."

Wieder sieht er mich an. Er betrachtet mich ausführlich, bis er in meinem Gesicht gefunden hat, was er gesucht hatte. Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen sagt er schlicht: „Danke."

„Wenn", meine ich, „wenn du irgendwann mal meine Hilfe brauchst… Ich stehe in deiner Schuld. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

„Ich werde darauf zurückkommen. Irgendwann."

„Gut", meine ich. „Du hast mein Wort." Ich strecke ihm die Hand entgegen. Einen Vertrag wie diesen sollte man immer mit einem Handschlag besiegeln. Sein Blick verweilt auf meiner Hand. Ein Zögern hält ihn zurück, doch dann ergreift er meine Hand.

Plötzlich bin ich wieder der 11.-Jährige Junge, der im Hogwarts Express steht und ihm die Hand hinstreckt. Der die Verletzung spürt, dass der große Harry Potter ihm die Freundschaft verweigert. Doch der ganze Schmerz, die ganze gekränkte, kindische Eitelkeit wird von dem Gefühl seiner warmen Hand in meiner überlagert und ich spüre**,** wie sich in meinem Herzen etwas komisch anfühlt.

„Was ist los?", fragt er und lässt meine Hand los, um einen Schritt auf mich zuzugehen. Für den Moment ignoriere ich ihn. Wie von selbst langt meine Hand zu meinem Herz, während meine Knie nachgeben und ich mich auf den kalten Boden setze. Irgendwie ist mir schwindlig.

„Malfoy?", hakt er nach.

„Ich… Ich glaube, mir geht es gut." Wie nur könnte ich ihm sagen, dass das Eis um mein Herz soeben Risse bekommen hat?

Harry traut mir nicht, schiebt meine Hand zur Seite und legt seinen Kopf auf meinen Brustkorb, um dem Rhythmus meines Herzens zu lauschen. Röte überzieht meine Wangen. Das letzte Mal**,** als ich ihm so Nahe war, da haben wir miteinander gekämpft. Doch jetzt, wo ich mich so sehr nach der Wärme eines anderen Menschen sehne, wird mir noch merkwürdiger zumute.

„Potter, vielleicht solltest du das lassen."

„Dein Herz schlägt immer schneller", ignoriert er mich. „Ist es dir unangenehm?"

„Was? Nein", sage ich und versuche ihn von mir zu schieben. Tatsächlich hebt er seinen Kopf und nun ist er mir ganz eindeutig zu nah. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennen uns von einander.

„Malfoy", fragt er, „bist du einsam?"

Meine Maske fällt und verschiedenste Emotionen huschen über mein Gesicht, ehe ich wieder einen neutralen Ausdruck aufsetzen kann.

„Ich bin nicht schwul", höre ich ihn da sagen. Komplett Zusammenhangslos. „Ginny und ich wollen nächstes Jahr heiraten." Ich frage mich, was ich mit der Information anfangen soll, als er sich zu mir vorbeugt und seine Lippen die meinen berühren.

Es ist ein federleichter Kuss. So leicht, dass ich fast meine, ich bilde ihn mir nur ein. Als ich begreife, was gerade passiert, schiebe ich ihn von mir weg.

„Potter?"

„Ich glaube, du brauchst das jetzt."

„Hey… Ähm… Ich bin nicht… falls du das meinst."

„Ich weiß, aber seit du wieder da bist, strahlst du so eine Einsamkeit aus."

„Deshalb küsst du mich?", frage ich sanft spottend nach. „Ist das dein Heldenkomplex?"

„Nein", meint er, „da ist nur so ein Gefühl, dass es richtig wäre und mein Gefühl hat mich noch nie betrogen."

Erneut küsst er mich. Dieses Mal fester, intensiver. Meine Augen flattern und dann schließe ich sie. Was ist gegen einen Kuss einzuwenden? Es fühlt sich gut an, auch wenn es Potter ist. Außerdem hat er Recht, ich bin einsam und habe ich vorhin nicht schon festgestellt, dass ich mich nach Zärtlichkeit sehne? Seine Zunge streicht vorsichtig über meine Lippen und mein letzter Widerstand fällt, als ich seiner Bitte nachgebe und meinen Mund für ihn öffne. Wir küssen uns lange, mit kleinen Unterbrechungen, um Atem zu schöpfen. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl, so samtig und lockend. Irgendwann, ich weiß nicht wie, liege ich komplett auf dem Boden, Potter auf mir. Sein Körper ist leicht, aber definitiv nicht so leicht wie der einer Frau, dennoch fühlt es sich gut an.

„Wir sollten aufhören", sage ich, der ich merke, dass die Stimmung im Begriff ist, uns mitzureißen.

„Ja", seine Entgegnung, doch er bleibt auf mir liegen, sieht mir ins Gesicht. Seine Hand streicht durch mein Haar. Unwillkürlich zucke ich kurz zusammen. „Ich tue dir nichts", meint er da. „Zwischen uns gab es so viel böses Blut, warum jetzt noch damit weiter machen?"

„Potter-"

„Harry", korrigiert er mich.

„Harry", fahre ich fort, „du kannst mir die Einsamkeit nicht nehmen."

„Nicht für den Rest deines Lebens, aber für heute Nacht."

„Warum? Du bist verlobt, du bist hetero. Wohin sollte das führen und weshalb?"

„Ich sagte doch schon, ich habe das Gefühl, dass es richtig wäre."

„Dieses Mal irrst du dich. Sex zwischen uns beiden wäre ein großer Fehler. Wir verabscheuen uns. Du hasst mich für das, was ich dir angetan habe."

„Nein, ich hasse dich nicht. Früher einmal, aber inzwischen weiß ich, dass du es auch nicht so leicht hattest."

Er rollt sich von mir runter, bleibt neben mir liegen. Wir blicken beide zum Sternenhimmel hoch.

„Ich brauche die Nähe zu einem Menschen", offenbare ich**.** „Ich verzehre mich danach, gehalten und gewärmt zu werden, aber ich…"

„Du weißt nicht, ob du dich bei mir fallen lassen sollst."

„Ja."

„Die Frage ist leicht zu beantworten. Was hast du zu verlieren, wenn du es machst?"

In meinem Kopf überschlagen sich die Gedankengänge und dann ist mit einmal alles ganz deutlich, als mein Bedürfnis nach Zärtlichkeit die Überhand gewinnt. Nun bin ich es, der sich auf Harry gleiten lässt, der seinen Mund erobert. Ich küsse ihn und es ist mir jetzt egal, dass wir Männer sind, dass wir Gryffindor und Slytherin sind, dass wir Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy sind. Ich brauche ihn, brauche ihn so sehr, dass ich all meine Bedenken, meine Befürchtungen und die Vergangenheit für den Augenblick begrabe. Hier im Jetzt zählt nur das intensive Gefühl, welches zwischen uns schwingt.

Seine Hände langen in mein Haar, gleiten über meinen Rücken, bis sie an meiner Hüfte zu liegen kommen. Nur kurz verweilen sie, dann beginnen sie, unter mein Hemd zu gleiten, bemüht, es mir über den Kopf zu ziehen und ich helfe ihm. Wir sind keine Kinder mehr, wir wissen beide, auf was wir uns da gerade einlassen. Unter leidenschaftlichen Küssen, unter hitzigen Berührungen entkleiden wir uns, ohne uns dabei zu hetzen. Wir wollen es auskosten, dieses einmalige Mitternachtsgeflüster.

Als wir beide nackt sind, starren wir uns an. Nichts erinnert mehr an die Seiten, auf denen wir stehen, an den Weg, den wir gewählt haben. Nackt sind wir beide rein und unberührt, ohne Vorurteile, wie das Pergament, das wir bei unserer Geburt waren. Mit zitternden Fingern berühre ich seine Schultern. Lasse sie über seine Haut gleiten, während er es mir gleich tut. Da ist etwas Andächtiges, etwas Ehrfürchtiges und dann umarmen wir uns, verbunden durch einen innigen Kuss. Ich lasse mich fallen. Lasse mich ganz in seiner Wärme fallen.

Er berührt mich. Harry berührt mich überall. Seine Hände, seine Lippen, seine Zunge, Harry ist überall. Ich schmelze. Schmelze unter der Hitze, die er in mir auslöst. Das Blut in meinen Adern brennt. Ich stöhne, keuche, unfähig, mich länger zu beherrschen. Will ihn, will ihn immer intensiver spüren und er weiß, was ich brauche. Instinktiv kommt er meiner Begierde nach, gibt mir, was ich brauche. Verdrängt die Einsamkeit mit seinem Körper.

Er erfüllt mich, verführt mich, verlockt mich. Lusttrunken küsse ich ihn immer wieder. Berühre ihn, liebkose seine weiche Haut, wie er die meine. Meine Augen, seine Augen, wir sehen uns an. Da ist so viel Wärme, so viel Liebe. Weshalb konnte ich es vorher nie sehen? Oder habe ich es gesehen, aber davor Angst gehabt, weil es mir meine eigene Unfähigkeit vor Augen gehalten hat?

„Du bist schön", wispert er und knabbert zärtlich an meinem Ohr.

„Nein", entgegne ich. „Du bist schön, so voller Leben."

Er grinst mich an. „Idiot, du müsstest dich sehen. Du zerfließt vor mir."

„Bei Merlin, Potter!", fauche ich entrüstet, aber nicht boshaft. „Sag doch nicht so peinliches Zeug."

Sein erhitztes Gesicht wird tatsächlich noch röter. „Warum? Es ist wahr."

Ich möchte nicht mit ihm diskutieren, keinesfalls jetzt, wo mein Körper vor Erregung bebt. Wo mir so warm ist, dass ich meine, zu verglühen.

„Komm", raune ich ihm zu und ziehe ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss zu mir hinab. Wie von selbst öffnen sich meine Schenkel für ihn und er liegt zwischen mir. Sein pochendes Glied an meinem. Ich erschaudere. Ein Bedürfnis, welches ich noch nie zuvor in mir getragen habe, das ich niemals von mir zu gedenken gewagt habe, wird wach.

„Nimm mich", sage ich und er blickt mir ins Gesicht.

„Wirklich?"

„Frag nicht so blöd, mach es einfach", entgegne ich. „Bevor ich meine Meinung ändere." Harry kann nicht wissen, dass ich meine Meinung niemals ändern würde. Dennoch bin ich erleichtert, als er, ganz der Gryffindor, der er ist, die Herausforderung annimmt. Ich spüre, wie er etwas Feuchtes an meinem Anus verteilt, bevor er mit einem Finger in mich dringt und mich dehnt.

Zitternd lasse ich ihn gewähren, während ich mich an dieses ungewohnte Gefühl gewöhne. Aber mir geht das alles zu langsam. Ich möchte ihn.

„Harry", sage ich und nehme sein Gesicht zwischen meine Hände, „es ist genug. Du kannst es tun."

Ein erstickter Laut entringt sich seiner Kehle und er bringt sich in Position. Ein Stoß, ein einzelner Stoß und er verschmilzt mit mir. Ich schreie. Da ist Schmerz, abgrundtiefer Schmerz, der rasch vergeht und mir die Erkenntnis schenkt, dass ich nicht mehr alleine bin. Wir sind eins geworden! Harry und ich sind eins geworden, wenn auch nur für den Augenblick. Langsam bewegt er sich, nimmt mich und treibt mich allmählich immer stärker voran. Ich klammere mich an ihn. Dieser Zustand, dieses wahnsinnige Gefühl der Verbundenheit soll niemals vergehen. Es ist berauschend.

„Draco", stöhnt er. „Draco." Meinen Namen auf seinen Lippen zu hören, wie ein sich ständig wiederholendes Mantra, erregt mich noch mehr. Im fiebrigen Wahn der Erregung tue ich es ihm gleich. Auch ich schreie seinen Namen und dann, als er ein weiteres Mal tief in mich stößt, endet meine Welt. Ich komme. Heiß und heftig.

Mein Atem beruhigt sich langsam, als Harry nach einer Ewigkeit vorsichtig aus mir gleitet und sich eng an mich kuschelt. Wir sind beide komplett nassgeschwitzt. Der Wind beruhigt unsere gereizte Haut. Ich will etwas sagen, doch mir fällt nichts Sinnvolles ein. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühle ich mich gut, richtig gut. Einige Minuten vergehen, in denen ich nur Harrys gleichmäßigem Atmen lausche.

„Glaubst du immer noch, dass es richtig war?"

„Ja. Du nicht?"

„Wenn du mich fragst, ob ich es bereue, dann nein. Ich bereue nichts. Aber ich frage mich, wie es weitergehen wird."

„Ich denke, wir sollten unser Gespräch fortsetzen. Uns aussprechen."

„Warum jetzt?"

„Weil wir nun an einem Punkt sind, an dem wir von Vorne beginnen können."

„Hast du deshalb mit mir geschlafen, um das Pergament wieder rein zu bekommen?"

„Nein, hätte ich das gewollt, hätte ich dein Gedächtnis verändern können. Ich habe mit dir geschlafen, weil ich es wollte."

„Warum, Harry? Das ist so absurd!"

„Ich weiß, aber ich konnte deine Einsamkeit nicht länger ertragen. Es war fast, als wäre deine Einsamkeit ein Spiegel der meinen."

„Aber du hast deine Freunde, deine Freundin!", werfe ich ein.

„Und dennoch, ich kann umgeben sein von allen, die ich liebe und mich trotzdem einsam fühlen. Bei dir hatte ich dieses Gefühl heute nicht."

Seine Worte hängen zwischen uns. Ihre Bedeutung ist schwer.

„Nur heute Nacht. Das hast du gesagt. Ab morgen werden wir wieder getrennte Wege gehen. Das hier ist keine Liebe, sondern nur das Ende der Einsamkeit. So hast du es gesagt. Nur heute Nacht."

Meine Stimme zittert, kann es nicht verhindern, denn ich habe Angst. Angst davor, dass aus dieser merkwürdigen Nacht etwas entstehen könnte, das mein Leben beeinflusst. Das sich Gefühle entwickeln, die es nicht geben darf. Doch dann spricht Harry.

„Ich bleibe dabei, Draco. Es war, es ist richtig, aber nur für eine Nacht bestimmt. Auch wenn ich dir nur heute die Einsamkeit nehme, ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass mir dies hier viel bedeutet."

„Verstehe", sage ich und ich glaube, das tue ich wirklich. Für heute ist das in Ordnung so, auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass morgen die Sehnsucht von vorne beginnt.

„Lass uns morgen reden. Wir haben ab jetzt alle Zeit der Welt uns auszusprechen", meint er.

Ich nicke, was er nicht sehen, aber spüren kann. Ein Zauber flittert an mir vorbei und ich bemerke die Decken, die Harry uns herbei gezaubert hat. Unter und über mir wird es warm. Er kuschelt sich noch enger an mich. Ich bin versucht, ihm zu sagen, dass ich aufs Kuscheln verzichten kann, doch dann fallen mir meine eigenen Worte ein. „Nur heute Nacht." Und die Nacht ist noch lange, also schließe ich meine Augen und genieße es, mit Harry an der Seite einzuschlafen. Die Realität hat noch ein paar Stunden Pause.

**ENDE**

* * *

Hey, dass war's auch schon wieder von mir. ^.^ Ich hoffe, mein neuer Oneshot hat euch gefallen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich freuen. Liebe Grüße eure Amunet


End file.
